


s/o with adhd

by purrrminty



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: ADHD, Fluff, Gen, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrrminty/pseuds/purrrminty
Summary: includes: bokuto, akaashi, tendou, n tsukishima
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou & Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Tendou Satori & Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei & Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	s/o with adhd

bokuto  
↳ are you hyperactive? if so rip akaashi

↳ bokuto is 100 percent gonna want you to play volleyball with him AT LEAST once

↳ he just want you to get your energy out with him 🥺

↳ he will 100 percent listen to you ramble about whatever

↳ he’ll get just as excited as you are tbh

↳ whenever you’re feeling down or doubting yourself he’s ON IT the praise is neverending with him

↳ tbh he’s probably just as bad as you when it comes to remembering thing so gl with that😔

↳ if you have any stim toys bokuto is 100 percent playing with them pls get him some of his own he’ll appreciate it sm

↳ when bokuto sees you’re hyperfixating on something he’ll most likely pout and pull you away until you eat, drink, and give him attention🥺 he knows you’re focusing and that it’s really frustrating to have it broken but he just wants you to take care of yourself 

akaashi  
↳ dude akaashi is a literal godsend

↳ he’s prepared for ANYTHING

↳ oh, you’re overwhelmed? dw akaashi has headphones, a weighted blanket, your favorite stim, literally whatever you need

↳ we could all use an akaashi 😔

↳ he’d be so helpful if you forgot anything

↳ tell me he doesn’t like passion i dare you

↳ seriously, he’ll listen to you ramble about ur newest interest because he loves seeing you so excited about something new 🥺

↳ when the rsd kicks in he’ll be so comforting as well? like no, these people don’t hate you they just probably haven’t seen your message etc. 

↳ did bad on a test? darling that doesn’t affect your worth

↳ tbh his very logic based approach when it comes to emotions would be very comforting imo? not to mention that him trying to find a solution would be really helpful for when you get stuck in that tunnel vision mindset

↳ he would be so helpful when you’re hyperfixating like he WILL make sure you’re eating and drinking and ffs pls get up and stretch you can take a break y'know >:(

↳ you’re like oh yeah I forgot human needs were a thing lol n he’s practically begging you to take care of yourself sjdhfbfjejjw

↳ overall he’d be pretty well prepared to help you if you ever needed him and he’d appreciate those parts of you that are unique!

tendou  
↳ tell me he doesn’t have adhd. tell me.

↳ y'all’re gonna get along GREAT

↳ pls share in his interests with him like,,,please

↳he is so for listening to you ramble about whatever like stop that’s so cute :’)

↳his memory is probably slightly better than yours but don’t count on it 😔

↳if you’re hyperfixating on something he will 100 percent pull you away by any means necessary

↳seriously good luck you’ll need it

↳very comforting when you feel down whether it’s something someone said or your own accomplishments

↳overall very understanding!!

tsukishima  
↳this is entirely self-indulgent but anywayS

↳he would be so helpful when it comes to remembering things

↳like, “hey idiot don’t forget to take your meds.” 

↳also he would help you with studying if you needed it <3 (pls help me i am so bad when it comes to science)

↳tbh his teasing is probably gonna get to you some times 😔 (just rsd things :( till he just pulls you away djfhksjd you’d get more mad at him but it’s so obv that he cares about you 🥺

↳seriously he’ll take care of you sometimes without even realizing what he’s doing skjhfsdkjhf

↳when he realizes it he WILL deny it 

↳pls give him a kiss (in private!! he’ll look at you like you grew a second head in public) it’ll make him go :’) internally

**Author's Note:**

> i have adhd so this is very self indulgent ANYWAYS hope you enjoyed


End file.
